


one way glass

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Consent, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro almost asks God to show him how to say no to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one way glass

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 'bout a month ago for a prompt on the kink meme. posting it here made me a little anxious, but fuck it, right?
> 
> this was written when i was trying to get back into the habit of writing. so...don't expect it to be great?
> 
> idk when i'm gonna finish part 2. i still got that kuro fic to finish

The first thing he feels is a pounding in his skull. The second is the warm body presses to his. He jolts into a sitting position, only to squeeze his eyes shut and hold his head. It takes him a few moments, but he finally comes to, and blinks open his eyes.

He’s in a small room. There’s a bed, or what looks like a bed, a small table beside it. A mirror that takes up an entire wall. One way glass maybe? The final thing he looks at is...Shiro? His armor is gone, only the bottom half of the black suit they wear underneath is left.

Lance looks down. He isn’t wearing anything but his boxers.

Of course, the first thing he does with this revelation is scream. He scrambles to a far corner of the room, knees drawn up to his chest, breathing erratic and heavy. What the fuck is going on?

He hears Shiro groan, and it’s all he can do to not scream again.

He feels so vulnerable, so open. But he knows the only way they have any chance of getting out of..wherever they are, is if they’re both awake and alert. He pushes himself to stand on shaking legs, and walks to sit on his knees beside Shiro.

“Hey, man, you need to wake up..” He shakes him, lightly, trying to make sure Shiro doesn’t jolt awake and scare both of them. When he gets no response, Lance opts for slapping him across the face and shouting. “Hey! Wake up!”

The next thing he knows he’s pinned face down on the floor, arm held painfully behind his back.

A few seconds later. “Lance?”

Lance is somehow able to choke out a squeak of “Yep.”

Shiro’s weight lifts off of him, the older man apologizing profusely. Lance waves him off.

There’s a few minutes of awkward silence as Shiro takes in their surroundings. There isn’t much. Lance has already figured out that much. Shiro doesn’t even bother asking where they are. It’s obvious that neither know.

What Shiro does ask is, “Where’s your armor?” His face is red, and his gaze is directed at the bed as if it’s the most interesting thing he’s seen in his life.

“Uh...” Lance suddenly remembers that he is in fact half naked, and wraps his arms around his chest. As if that really does anything. “I don’t know. It’s just...gone.”

Shiro nods. “We need to figure out an escape.” His eyes land on the glass. “Have you tried to break that?”

“No.” Lance doesn’t think even Shiro can break it. He doesn’t say anything though.

Shiro stands, and contemplates what to do. His cyborg hand lights the room in a purple hue, and he swings.

Nothing. Not even a scratch.

Shiro looks calm, but Lance can tell he’s on the verge of cracking. His posture is too stiff, his hands are clenching and releasing. He breathes out through his nose, and sits on the bed.

Lance would join him, but, well. The situation is already tense and awkward enough.

“I guess we just...Wait.” Lance says, voice quiet. “I’m sure everyone will notice we’re gone. I mean, c’mon, what are they gonna do without this handsome face?”

Shiro smiles, just barely. He looks tired.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Shiro asks, his all work and no play exterior coming back.

Lance thinks. It takes him a few moments, but pits and pieces come back to him.

* * *

_They were meeting someone, an old friend of Coran’s from a planet in a neighboring system. There were rumors of an Altean colony being worked as slaves for the Galra. The friend had said the meeting needed to be kept on the down low. Of course, that meant meeting in a night club on a small planet that was a hub for a multitude of species._

_Allura and Coran had said to act natural, or as they normally would(Lance being the exception) while they discussed the whereabouts of the colony.  So Pidge and Hunk stayed outside, talking to some alien who’s limbs were completely robotic. Keith had disappeared somewhere in the crowd, trying to keep away from anyone’s eyes. Shiro and Lance had found themselves at the bar._

_“Are you sure that isn’t toxic to humans?” Shiro asked the bartender, obviously not convinced of the safety of the bubbling yellow drink Lance held._

_“I’ve never met a human before. I don’t know.” The alien shrugged, ten eyes rolling in vague annoyance._

_The way they meet her is almost too cliché. How did they not see this coming?_

_An alien, a female by Lance’s guess, sits between them. “Humans, huh?” She says, her one eye wide and curious. She has pale but vibrant blue skin with purple spots. And three headtails, all pulled back into a disgusting but strangely pretty braid. “I’ve never seen a human before.”_

_Shiro sighs as Lance takes the bait._

_“Well, babe, you’re in the presence of some prime human specimen.”_

_The woman giggles, a clawed two fingered hand covering her mouth. “Am I? I must be. You two are very cute.” She sighs, almost dreamily, and notices the drink Lance holds. “Oh, you don’t want that.”_

_Lance quirks a brow, smirk still prominent. “Why not?”_

_“It’s hardly even the best drink here.” She signals the bartender. “Hey, give them the special from last week.” She winks, and gets a far too knowing smile from the bartender._

_The rest of the memories are a blur. Flashing neon lights, a burning taste on his tongue, hands roaming over his body. Cold._

_“They are beautiful. I wonder if they’d make beautiful children.”_

_Darkness._

* * *

Kaatyei stares thoughtfully through the glass. The two guards behind her stand at the ready. A scientist stands at her side.

“The alpha isn’t responding to the drug.” She says, voice calm.

The scientist shivers. “Perhaps we should up the dosage.”

“Hm.” She taps her chin. “Perhaps we should.”

* * *

 

Shiro doesn’t know how long it’s been, but he guesses at least two days. Food and water is inserted every 500 ticks from a small hole in the wall. Every time either of them refuse to eat they’re met with painful shocks coursing through their bodies. Chips in their body somewhere, Shiro guesses. He _has_ noticed a small incision along Lance’s calf. It could be a coincidence, but Shiro doesn’t believe in coincidences anymore.

They eat in silence, Lance staring into his lap, a distant look in his eyes. Shiro doesn’t bother him.

Shiro doesn’t know how long after he eats it happens, but he feels a burning sensation in his stomach that spreads throughout the rest of his body. He shivers, sweats, and eventually vomits.

They sleep. They wake. The vomit is gone. More food has replaced it.

Five days. Each time, the fire under his skin burns hotter. Shiro keeps himself away from Lance. He doesn’t know what is going to happen, what it means. Lance still hasn’t seemed to notice, aside from the occasional questioning look. Every time Lance touches him, Shiro feels the fire burn brighter.

He doesn’t know how much more he can take.

* * *

 

A week.

It isn’t hard now, to figure out what their captors want from them.

They’d both fallen asleep. They’ve gotten used to the fact their food is laced with drugs that force them to sleep. What other drugs, well, that much is obvious.

Lance is laying unconscious on the bed, wrists cuffed to the metal bars of the bed. His ankles are also cuffed down, his legs spread wide. His boxers are gone, giving a clear view of his cock, laying red and hard against his stomach. Nothing is left to the imagination.

And Shiro hates it, but it sends shivers down his spine. Good ones.

He refuses to focus on that though. He stumbles over to Lance, and hesitates. He’s almost scared, to shake Lance awake. But he has to.

Lance comes to with a shout, immediately trying to sit up.

“Lance, Lance it’s okay. Breathe.” Shiro rests a hand on his shoulder, calming the younger man down before he can panic.

“What’s going on?” Lance tugs at the restraints, chest heaving.

Shiro can tell he’s trying to stay calm. Who wouldn’t be panicking in a situation like this?

“I...” He doesn’t know how to explain, where to even begin. How do you tell someone that aliens want you to _fuck_?

Lance, though, puts two and two together. His eyes go wider, glassy. He licks his lips. “We should give them what they want.” He says.

Shiro’s breath catches in his throat. “What?”

“They-they’ve been trying for days now, haven’t they? They’re only going to go farther. We don’t know what they’re willing to do. And we shouldn’t have to find out.”

“Lance, I don’t-”

“Shiro.” Lance says, his tone demanding Shiro’s attention. “Fuck. Me.”

And, God, what kind of man would Shiro be to deny Lance what he wants?

As Shiro climbs to straddle Lance’s hips, he thinks back to the explosion at the castle. How fragile Lance looked, pale and cold in his arms. Barely breathing. He looks so different now. His skin is flushed, a sheen of sweat covering his body. His breathing is hard, labored.

Shiro can barely contain himself, honestly.

He presses his lips to Lance’s neck, breathes in, then bites. Lance gasps above him, the chains rattling as he tugs at the restraints. Shiro moves his way up Lance’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving a trail of purpling marks on the tan flesh.

Even being so keyed up, Shiro pauses when he reaches Lance’s lips. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed. If Lance wants...that.

“You can...you can kiss me.” Lance says, and Shiro can’t hold back anymore.

The kiss is sloppy, wet. Shiro can tell Lance is inexperienced, but that doesn’t make it any less erotic. Lance tries to take control, but gives in to Shiro, lets the older man suck on his tongue. It’s all Lance can do to not moan. He’s trying not to act desperate, as if he hasn’t been on the verge of begging Shiro to fuck him everyday since they were captured. Drugs were a powerful thing. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out what was happening.

A whine leaves his lips as Shiro pulls back, eyes glazed over and lips swollen.

Lance can feel how hard Shiro is, against his leg. From the heat swelling from his stomach, he must be just as hard.

Shiro continues down, kissing along the marks he already left. He nips at Lance’s collarbone, a hand sliding down to wrap around his cock.

“I. I need to tell you something.” Lance says suddenly.

Shiro can feel him swallow. He lifts his head and pulls his hand back. “What is it?”

“I’ve...I’ve never.” Lance looks almost ashamed. He turns his head away. “I’ve never slept with anyone.”

Shiro tries not to say ‘I know’. Instead, he goes with, “It’s okay. If you’re uncomfortable we can-”

“No, it’s not that!” Lance looks offended now. “Listen, I just thought you should know you’re getting the honors of being my first time, okay?” He huffs. “Now get back to the fucking.”

Shiro snorts. “Technically we haven’t gotten to that part yet.”

Lance doesn’t look amused. Scared, almost.

“Hey,” Shiro’s voice is quiet as he takes Lance’s face into his hands, thumbs rubbing against his cheekbones. “I’m gonna make this as good for you as I can, okay? If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, tell me. I’ll stop. Don’t feel like you have to do this.”

Lance worries his bottom lip with his teeth. “I want to, though.” He murmurs, almost a whisper. “Do this, I mean...” He trails off, looking up at Shiro hopefully.

It’s Shiro’s turn to swallow. “Okay.” He kisses Lance, again, gentler this time. Slower. His hands roam, over his shoulders, down to his chest, his stomach. Every touch has Lance whimpering against his lips, stomach hollowing as he sucks in deep breaths. Shiro skips the formalities, moving down to trail his lips along Lance’s stomach, up his abs. His lips find purchase along one of Lance’s nipples, sucking and biting at the hard bud. Lance practically writhes underneath him.

“Shiro, please, I can’t-” Lance whines, tugging harder and harder at the restraints. His hips rut up against Shiro’s leg, any self restraint once had completely gone.

Shiro pulls away, meeting Lance’s grinding with his own. Lance’s back arches, his mouth falling open to a silent cry.

Shiro knows he’s in too deep.

He wonders for a moment if their captors would notice if they didn’t go any further.

Lance notices Shiro space out for a moment. “Hey, uh...If you’re wondering how you’re gonna stick it in me, you do realize they left us a little gift, right?” He gestures his head over to the small table beside the bed.

Shiro blinks, a bit surprised Lance even noticed. He certainly hadn’t. But Lance is right. There’s a small container filled with a purple liquid sitting on the table. He examines it for a moment, scared that it might be toxic. If they’ve been here for as long as it feels like, then it probably isn’t. He coats it on his fingers and sets it back on the table.

“I guess even aliens need lube..” Lance mutters.

Shiro decides to not dignify that with a response. “So, uh, this might hurt at first. It gets b-”

“Shiro, please.” Lance says, sighing in exasperation. “I may be a virgin, but I have more than enough experience with myself.”

Shiro’s nods, feeling almost light headed with this revelation.

The restraints holding Lance’s ankles have enough give so that he can bend his knees. Shiro pushes one of Lance’s legs back, his thumb rubbing gently into his thigh.

He can’t help but ask, “You trust me, right?”

“Of course.”

And that’s all he needs. He fucks Lance with his fingers slow, the younger man’s legs shaking under his grip. He doesn’t know what Lance is used to. What Lance can take. One finger has Lance digging his nails into his palm. Two fingers has Lance grinding against his hand. Three has him literally begging for Shiro to fuck him.

Shiro almost asks God to show him how to say no to this.

Shiro finally presses the head of his cock to Lance’s entrance, his fingers digging into Lance’s hips. It’s been so long since he’s done anything like this. He’s scared he’s going to come before he can even start moving.

He glances up to see how Lance is doing.

His eyes are squeezed shut, face flushed a deep red. A small trickle of blood runs down his chin from how hard he’s biting his lip.

Shiro bottoms out, and Lance practically screams.

His pace starts slow. He knows it hurts. Lance tells him it doesn’t, but he’s not an idiot. Gradually, the pained look on Lance’s face fades, and the pained whimpers turned into full fledged moans. Soon, his hips are pounding against Lance’s thinner ones, the bed rocking against the wall.

Shiro comes with a shout, muffling it against Lance’s neck. He slows his hips, the sound between them wet. Lance comes a few moments later, Shiro’s hand wrapped around his cock, milking him for all he has.

“You did so good. So good, Lance.” Shiro murmurs, gently pressing his lips to Lance’s temple, his cheek, his mouth.

Lance only weakly grins up at him, before passing out.

* * *

 

After that, they stop passing out after eating. The burning sensation under their skin stops. The food tastes better. The water even tastes better.

Lance, though, is worryingly silent for the days after. Shiro tries to be there, tries to offer some comfort. He keeps Lance pressed to his chest, runs his fingers through the short, brown hair. Sometimes he feels Lance shake against him, but he doesn’t say anything. Something tells him Lance would rather not talk about it, about their situation.

They still need to figure out how to escape. The glass still wont break. There hasn’t been any contact with anyone.

Shiro doesn’t want to lose hope that they’ll be rescued. He knows the team can pull through. 

* * *

 

It only takes a week before the drugs are back, and stronger than before. They both know there’s no point in fighting it. They try everything, to get it to end. Shiro fucks him on his back, on his stomach, face buried into the pillow and his ass up. They try Lance bouncing on Shiro’s cock, head thrown back as he pistons his hips down. They try Lance on his knees, lips red and wet around Shiro’s cock as he bobs his head on all he can take.

Nothing works.

Lance starts to think they might die here, in this alien sex dungeon. He’s never going to see the sky again. All he’s ever going to see again is Shiro’s dick, or his own reflection getting fucked senseless.

Somehow, that still doesn’t seem like a too terrible fate.

**Author's Note:**

> as always  
> my twitter is @beastbsns  
> my tumblr is beastbusiness


End file.
